Malus
Malus, '''also known by the title '''The Colossus, is a large, golem-like creature of unknown origin. Characteristics Simply put, Malus is a massive, humanoid atronach. Seemingly made out of rock bound together with hardened wooden vines, Malus stands well over eight feet tall and is nearly immovable by normal means. Malus is also immensely strong, as evidenced by his being able to hold his own in a hand-to-hand battle with the Legendary Grovehaus. However, Malus' remarkable strength comes with a downside; the Colossus cannot move very quickly in most situations and possesses no arcane talents whatsoever, but is made up for due to Malus' resistance to most physical and magical attacks. Almost everything about Malus' past is unknown to everyone including the Colossus himself, since Malus' memory does not extend past six months prior to the events of the Legendries. It is implied that Malus is not the golem's actual name but instead a name that the Colossus gave himself. However, Malus' amnesia does not mean that he is unintelligent-- the Colossus is still perfectly capable of speech, thought, reason, and emotion. Powers and Abilities Strengths * Malus is immensely strong and can withstand all but the most powerful of blows. * Malus is resistant to paralysis and immune to sickness and poisons. * Malus is resistant to fire and ice. * Malus is highly resistant to electricity. * Malus is resistant to bladed weapons and projectile weapons, such as swords or arrows. * Malus cannot "feel"-- he is aware when he is being touched or moved, but it is simply information. He cannot feel pain, warmth, or cold. * Malus does not need to eat, drink, or sleep like a normal person does, and as such cannot be starved, dehydrated, or weary. * The vines that "bind" Malus together regrow at a rather quick pace and reinforce themselves after each battle. Weaknesses * Malus is huge and heavy, and as such cannot move very quickly outside of close quarters. * Malus has impaired fine motor skills and is quite inflexible, so it takes him a moment to recover in the event that he is knocked over. Malus is also incapable of swimming and lacks acrobatic skills. * Malus lacks the ability to use magic of any form. * The rocks that make up Malus' "body" are tough, but do not regenerate. If they are cracked, chances are that Malus will have to find a replacement. * Blunt weapons, specifically warhammers, are effective against the stones that make up Malus' "body". * Malus' huge size means that he cannot always enter into certain locations, such as small cave passages or doorways. Biography Currently, most of Malus' background is unknown, but was known to have been discovered and awoken by scavengers six months before the events of the Legendries. He spent those six months living in the wilderness after being rejected by most villages and towns for fear he was a Legendary. During the events of the Legendries, he was approached by a boy named Everett in the wilds of Eastmarch. After a short conversation, the two (along with Everett's pet Death Hound, Eva) set off for Falkreath to find a home for Everett. It was there that the two took note of Grovehaus' tyrannical reign over the Holds of Morthal and Falkreath, upon which Malus decided to remove Grovehaus from his throne to make the Holds safe for the people and for Everett. The two arrived in Morthal to find the village was now a ghost town. After Everett found a place to hide per Malus' instructions, Eva and the Colossus went to Grovehaus' hall in the town to deal with the Legendary. When Grovehaus refused to step down, a battle ensued. After a long battle between the Colossus and the Legendary, Malus won by snapping Grovehaus' neck with his bare hands and liberated the town, wresting control of the Hold to the Jarl's closest living relative and ordering a messenger to be sent to Falkreath to alert them of Grovehaus' death. Malus then took up residence in a refurnished warehouse along with Everett and Eva, where he currently resides. Trivia * Malus' name and title come from the Team Ico game Shadow of the Colossus, and is a reference to the sixteenth and final Colossus in the game. * It was revealed by Everett that Malus has some kind of silver or moonstone locket around his neck that seemed to contain a small amount of blood that had been preserved behind a layer of glass. The purpose of this pendant is unknown. * It is implied that Malus has very poor fine motor skills, as he is unable to unclasp or even reach the pendant around his neck. * The vines that bind Malus' stone body together are of unknown origin but seem quite resilient, as they grow back and seem to harden themselves after his battle with Grovehaus. Category:Creatures Category:The Legendries Category:Return of the King